


First There Was Darkness

by luvsbitca



Series: Paper Rings [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, And Billy is going to give it to him, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Loves Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Hargrove is a Mess, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Canonical Child Abuse, Flashbacks, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Season/Series 03 Fix-It, Protective Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Steve Harrington Has Bad Parents, Steve Harrington Loves Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington Needs Love, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, They are just so fucking sweet together, What even am I doing here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/luvsbitca
Summary: He woke up in the dark…but when he made it to Steve it was to find that, his pretty boy thought he had died. This is the story of them falling in love and of them from that night at Starcourt as they aim for a future together.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Paper Rings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838149
Kudos: 106





	First There Was Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to me, happy birthday to me…I always give myself the best presents and this year I decided to give myself a new OTP, fandom, and a reprieve from writer’s block. 
> 
> This starts the night/early morning after Starcourt Mall. The story is alternated with flashbacks of Billy and Steve’s relationship and how they got to the first scene. Hopefully it’s all easy to follow. I also have a few flashbacks that didn’t work for this story so I might do something with them.  
> The working title for this was ‘Fuck, I Don’t Know’ so hopefully the new title is better.  
> And, because I know you desperately want to know…I have decided that Taylor Swift is definitely the musical artist for these two – at least in my head. I mean ‘New Year’s Day’, ‘I Think He Know’, ‘So It Goes…’, ‘Dress’, etc. all scream Billy and Steve to me.

**First There Was Darkness**  
by luvsbitca

At first there was just the darkness, then the smell hit him – blood and something else; something chemical and…wrong. Then he coughed, and the rest of his body came alive, something was wrapped around his chest, down his throat so deep it felt like it was in every vein. He struggled, pulled on the things holding him until they came free, breaking like paper, like they were weakened. He felt like he'd struggled before but he couldn't remember…he gripped the thing in his mouth but it crumbled in his hand as he pulled and coughed but it came and came and came, his hand moving up the thing until finally it came free.

He fell to the floor, vomiting but there was nothing to bring up and he lie there, dry heaving, until finally he was just coughing, hacking from the very bottom of his lungs. He forced himself up onto his hands and knees. There was something under his hands, slimy and thick but he kept going; forcing himself up onto his feet, grunting when he hit the floor again but ignoring it to force himself up again and stumbled. He hit a wall and used it to move along. He rubbed at his eyes and started moving towards the faint light in front of him. He stepped forward and hit something, falling forward onto the stairs. He grabbed on and started pulling himself up.

When he got outside, the moon was high in the sky above him. He looked back and recognised the building. It was light enough that he could see the blood on his body, the smears of something black. He turned to the left and started moving. If there was anything that he had learned in his life, it was to keep moving through the pain, keep moving when he thought he couldn't even keep his eyes open. He walked forever until he finally saw what he was looking for…safety.

He slammed into the door. He couldn't bring himself to lift his hand, just started banging his head against the wood.

He heard a voice and his chest eased but he couldn't make the words out.

The door opened and he collapsed forward, caught against a warm body.

"Billy?" Steve said frantically. "Billy?"

The world went dark.

-)(-)(-

"No, no, no," Steve said, running for the stairs as Billy stood in front of the Mindflayer, in front of El, protecting her. Fuck, it really was his Billy. His Billy. "No!"

He slammed into the metal railing; he lost his breath but didn't stop moving. Steve stumbled down the stairs. He jerked when the first tentacle hit Billy, reached out.

"Billy," he yelled but he didn't think the blond could hear him.

He ran as he saw Max running for Billy as well. She threw herself down and Steve stopped, looking down as Billy's eyes went blank. He dropped to his knees next to Billy and reached out a hand.

"Steve," Max said, looking up at him with tears streaming down her face. "What can we do?"

Steve reached out and pressed his hand to the side of Billy's face, but…Billy didn't move into the touch and Billy always moved into the touch – he always chased that touch.

"No, no," Steve said, tugging at Billy's lifeless body and pulling the blond up and into his arms. "Billy, come on, please, you can't be dead. Billy, Billy, fuck, Billy, you can't fucking leave me, you promised. I love you, just open your eyes for me, sweetheart, come on, Billy, for me, you promised."

"Steve?"

Steve was rocking and crying, mindless of the blood covering his body or someone saying his name.

"Steve?" a hand on his shoulder.

Steve shrugged the hand off and held Billy tighter. He was oblivious to the looks behind him, to the way the Party was looking at him as he sat on the floor of Starcourt's Food Court and cried while begging Billy to come back to him…please, Steve loved Billy and he just needed him to come back.

-)(-)(-

Steve's knees almost buckled under the sudden weight on his arms. "Billy?"

He shook the other man but Billy was a dead weight in his arms. He bent his knees and fumbled Billy up until he had him in a fireman's carry like they'd been taught in that stupid first aid class. He used Billy's feet to kick the door closed and started through the house towards the bathroom. His hand was wrapped around Billy's wrist, feeling his heartbeat. He walked straight into the stupid, gigantic shower that his parents had and turned on the water watching it run black and red down the drain.

"Wha?" Billy startled.

"It's me," Steve said, lowing him down to the floor. "It's me, you're safe."

"Steve?" Billy leaned into him.

"I thought I lost you," Steve said, sobbing and pulling Billy in close. "I saw you die."

Billy's hand pressed into the back of Steve's neck as his head spun. The water beat down on them and Steve cried into his neck. Billy felt like there was something he should remember. Finally, Steve pulled back, cupped Billy's face and kissed him gently on the lips.

"What happened?"

"I don't know," Billy said. "I woke up in some factory and there was…I don't know."

"It doesn't matter," Steve said. "It doesn't matter, I thought I lost you."

"Told you, babe," Billy said, trying to make his arms work properly. "You're fucking stuck with me."

Steve nodded, something on his face changed and he turned them, leaning Billy against the wall so he could pull at his clothes. "We need to get this shit off you."

Billy let Steve undress him, let him rub soap into his skin and hold him under the spray. He held himself up as Steve's fingers massaged into his scalp and washed the black gunk from his hair. Billy stood under the hot spray as Steve quickly washed off the gunk that Billy had smeared over him. Billy rinsed his mouth out again, spitting against the wall but it still felt like there was something in his mouth.

"Here," Steve said, stepping out of the shower and digging in a drawer, he yanked the wrapping off a toothbrush and covered the bristles in toothpaste. "Try brushing your teeth."

Billy looked at Steve, shampoo drifting down his forehead and Billy reached out for the toothbrush feeling that same tightness in his chest that always came with the knowledge that Steve would always be giving and gentle with him.

"Steve…" Billy said.

Steve stepped back into the shower and crowded Billy back into the wall so he could rinse the shampoo from his hair. "I've got you."

Billy closed his eyes as he brushed his teeth.

-)(-)(-

Steve paid for himself to get into the pool and walked through following the Party. He found a good spot where he'd be able to see the lifeguard tower and threw down his towel. He dropped his bag and turned to the kids.

"Don't be stupid," he told them, then took off his shirt and sat down on the lounger.

Ten minutes later, Billy walked out of the staff area and started strutting towards the lifeguard tower. Steve could see Mike's mum, and a few of the other mums in town preening and posing, hoping Billy would smile at them. Steve had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing – he knew Billy wouldn't turn his attention to Steve but he'd been in Steve's bed the night before and Steve knew that Billy wasn't looking for anyone else. Steve allowed himself a few moments to really enjoy the view behind his sunglasses before he grabbed the magazine out of his bag and flicked through it.

-)(-)(-

Billy wrapped the towel around his waist and followed Steve. Steve didn't head for his room though, but the stairs.

"Sleep," Billy told him.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was coming home from that night we were up at the Quarry and you made me listen to the fucking Police."

Steve went pale. "That was five days ago."

"I lost five days?"

"Come on, you need to eat before you sleep and I need to put something on your injuries."

"I don't think I can stay awake that long," Billy said.

"Food," Steve said firmly, the same tone he used when Billy told him that he didn't need anyone looking at his injuries. Steve always won with that tone.

Billy nodded and half leaned on Steve as they made their way downstairs. Billy slumped into the chair and watched Steve who immediately grabbed bread and started making some toasted cheese sandwiches. He buttered a piece of bread and handed it to Billy as the frypan heated.

"Eat slow," Steve said.

Billy nodded, knowing if he didn't, he'd end up vomiting; he'd been there before and didn't intend to do it again.

-)(-)(-

Billy hip and shouldered Steve as he walked next to him in the hallway. "Got the job at the pool."

Steve smiled, nodding at some chick walking the other way down the hall.

"Starts the Monday after school ends."

Steve did that thing with his fingers he did before lying and then made some comment about it sucking that he'd have to get out of the house so early every day.

Billy reached up and shoved Steve off with one hand on his head. "Can't all be you, rich dick."

Steve stumbled and then swore and laughed before he caught back up with Billy. "You taking Max to the arcade?"

"Yeah, you taking the dumbasses?"

Steve nodded. "Let's get a burger at the diner while their playing."

Billy shrugged. Steve knew that meant they would, with their ankles hooked together under the table.

-)(-)(-

"Hopper's dead," Steve told him over toasted cheese sandwiches. He'd also given Billy a glass of orange juice and one of water and told him to drink slow.

"I'm sorry, babe."

Steve shrugged.

Billy didn't want to ask what had happened; he couldn't handle the idea of knowing. He felt like he should though – like it was important to Steve and if anything was important to Steve then it became important to Billy.

"Billy, I'm not sure if you're really here or if you're a really fucking desperate, perfect dream."

Billy hooked his ankle around Steve's. "I woke up with something down my throat in a warehouse, maybe you're the dream."

-)(-)(-

"Steve," Billy gasped, pressed Steve deeper into the couch, hand jammed up under the other man's shirt so he could hold onto Steve as tight as possible.

Steve nipped at the skin behind Billy's ear and clutched at his arse rocking up into the blond.

"Babe, Steve, fuck, babe, I gotta go."

"Okay," Steve said, throwing his hands wide. "Go."

Billy kissed him again and crawled off Steve.

"You coming back tonight?"

Billy sighed and shook his head. "Dad made a big fucking deal about a family night."

"Stay safe, Billy," Steve said lunging up to kiss the other guy again. "Four months and we're out of here."

"Four months," Billy agreed with a smile.

Billy climbed off and readjusted his jeans with a groan before grabbing his jacket and heading for the back door. He jumped Steve's fence, walked down the short path through the forest and climbed into his car. He drove to the arcade and waited a few moments for Max to come out and then headed home preparing himself to face his father again.

-)(-)(-

Steve put their dishes in the sink and then practically carried Billy up the stairs as the blond dragged his feet and fought to remain upright. Billy crashed into the bed in Steve's room, grabbed his favourite of Steve's pillows and was out. Steve dragged the covers from under him, pulled the still damp towel out and then dropped his own and curled himself around Billy.

His eyes opened…fuck, Max. He looked at the clock but it was 4am and there was no way that he could call her. Who could he even tell except for their Party – they'd all seen Billy die. Even if they now knew there was something between Steve and Billy how would they ever believe that he was alive…and Billy was sleeping; nothing could make him wake Billy after a trauma.

-)(-)(-

Steve woke to the sound of his bedroom door opening.

"It's me," Billy said, voice nasally and muffled.

Steve sat up, instantly alert, and turned on the lamp beside his bed. He looked at Billy, the smear of blood under his eye and nose. He threw back the covers and opened his bedside drawer to pull out the first aid kit he'd started keeping there.

"I'm fine."

Steve glared at him. "I'll get an ice pack."

When he made it back, Billy was sitting on his bed wearing a pair of Steve's boxers. Steve stood between his knees and kissed him on the forehead before he started cleaning the wounds. He pushed Billy over as soon as he was done and crawled into bed with him. Steve kissed Billy behind the ear and curled himself around the bruised man.

"I dropped a glass when I was doing the washing up," Billy explained.

Steve was silent but tightened his arms.

"He came into my room when Susan and Max were asleep and explained to me exactly how disrespectful it was to break something and waste his money."

Steve kissed along Billy's shoulders. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Billy threaded his fingers through Steve's and relaxed down into the bed. Steve knew he slept better here and Steve wished he could just keep Billy in his bed for the rest of time.

-)(-)(-

Steve finally reached over and pressed in the numbers to the Byers' house. Joyce answered the phone on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Mrs Byers, it's Steve, I…I," Steve could feel the tears threatening. "Billy showed up at my door an hour ago. He's asleep and I can't…I won't let anyone disturb him but someone's going to have to…he can't be dead."

"Steve," Joyce cut through his ramble. "Billy is alive?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I'll call Dr Owens."

"That's the doctor who helped Will?"

"Yeah, sort of, he sorted out El's adoption."

"Thanks, Mrs Byers. I don't think I can call Max now."

"No, if she is sleeping, she's best to keep sleeping and I don't know how we'd even explain it to Billy's dad. Have you slept, sweetie?"

Steve shook his head. "No."

"Sleep, I'll call her first thing in the morning and we'll work it out, Steve. Just relax, just…listen, I don't know what there is between you and Billy but whatever it is, is…it's not abnormal or wrong or anything and you just look after him okay."

"Please don't mention anything about me to Billy's parents or anything, his dad is-"

"I know exactly what his dad is, Steve. Go to sleep, I'll talk to Max and we'll come by tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mrs Byers."

Steve sighed and dropped the phone down onto his cradle, his muscles giving out of him and he fell asleep as soon as he had his nose buried in Billy's damp curls.

-)(-)(-

"I still say it's fucking weird that they are friends," Dustin said, watching Steve and Billy sitting together.

"It's been six months," Max said with a shrug. "Get over it, they're friends."

"Makes it easier to hang out," Will said.

"Yeah, stalker, tell Dustin to get over it," Max said, looking at Lucas.

"But, why, why that arsehole, ow."

Max glared at Dustin. "Don't call him an arsehole – only I can do that."

"He is an arsehole."

"Yeah," Dustin agreed with Mike. "He is."

"He's less of an arsehole though and I'm pretty sure that's because of Steve so get over it, nerds."

-)(-)(-

Billy was making soft sleeping noises when Steve woke up, he could feel a patch of wet on his arm and he smiled. Billy rarely drooled but when he did it meant he was completely out and relaxed. It wasn't a natural state for Billy to be relaxed in his environment and Steve had worked hard to make Billy know he was safe with him.

The sun was creeping up on the bed and Steve didn't want to move but he didn't want the light to wake Billy…five days, the last thing Billy remembered was five days ago and none of the marks that Steve knew Billy had in the mall were on his body. In fact, he was mostly unharmed. He hadn't wanted to believe it when they said it was Billy – not his Billy. But he'd seen Billy die and seen what the Mindflayer made him do and he'd hated the Upside Down in a way that was so much more than ever before. He hadn't cared that he'd been tortured by Russians because his Billy, who was so fucking close to finally being out of Hawkins and out from under his father's roof had been taken over by something so much worse. Steve had to blank out his mind and just breath for a second to stop his hands from shaking.

He had Billy back now though and Steve was done waiting.

He wouldn't let Billy go back – from now on Billy was only going to have good things and the plan Steve had been working on for months was happening no matter what. His parents didn't bother to even come back for July fourth this year so he doubted they'd be back at all this summer. He would move Billy in and help him deal with whatever came up and come the end of August they would move to Boston and Steve would get some job that was hopefully a bit better than Scoops and would dip into that account his grandmother had set up for him if needed.

He was determined to make sure Billy was never hurt like that again.

-)(-)(-

Steve handed the envelopes to Billy the second he opened the back door.

Billy looked down and the grin fell of his face. "Fuck."

Steve grinned. "Where are we going?"

Billy shook his head. "You don't know I got into any of these places."

"You got the big envelopes, Billy. Everyone wants you, now you just gotta decide where we're going so you can jam even more shit into that big brain of yours."

"Are you sure you want to follow me?"

"Fuck yeah," Steve said, crowding into Billy and pressing him back into the door, making him drop the envelopes.

Eventually Billy would settle on Boston and Steve would do a little research until he found the best place for them to live.

-)(-)(-

Steve slid out of the bed and shuffled to the bathroom, closing the blinds on the way. He used the toilet, washed his hands and brushed his teeth before he went back into the bedroom. He pulled on some pants and a top before he opened the other drawer where Billy kept a few pieces for the times he had to get out of the house fast, there were some clean things in there so he closed it again. He grabbed a book and settled onto the bed next to Billy, hesitant to leave him.

He was only a couple of chapters in when the phone rang. He launched himself over to grab it and ended up on the floor. As he brought the receiver to his ear, he looked up at Billy who had not moved on the bed and sighed out his hello.

"Steve," Max's voice.

"Max, he's alive. He's here."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm looking at him."

Max sobbed and then swore. "Mum and Neil left two minutes ago, Joyce said she would come and pick me up. We'll be there soon."

"He's still asleep, he woke up in a warehouse and was covered in that black goo."

"I need to see him."

"I'm sorry I didn't call but…"

"But Neil."

"He's not going back to that house," Steve said vehemently.

"Good."

Steve sighed, knowing that Billy wouldn't agree as easily.

"I'll see you soon, Max."

"Bye, Steve."

-)(-)(-

Steve was lying on his bed, head resting on Billy's stomach while the other man ran his fingers through Steve's hair.

"I need to tell you something…offer you something, but I need you to listen to everything I have to say before you get annoyed at me."

Billy tensed under his head.

"I love you."

Billy's stomach jolted.

"I want to give you the money to apply for university. Because, you deserve it. You deserve to get out of Hawkins and use that brain of yours to like save the world or something and I know you have some money from your part time jobs and all but I know you won't use it for the application fees and I know you told Carter you weren't going to go to university. I want you to go because I know you really want to, and I know you won't even admit it to yourself. Then, when you get into some amazing university, I'll come with you."

Billy arched up and curled over him, staring down at Steve. "You'd what?"

"I'm not getting into university, Billy, I don't know what my life is going to be and I don't know what I'm going to do but I do know that I never want to live in a world that doesn't include you so I will follow you wherever you go."

"Really?" Billy's eyes were wide and disbelieving.

"I've been telling you for ages that you're the most amazing thing that ever happened to me."

"You'd come with me if I went?" Billy's voice was so unsure that Steve wanted to just wrap himself around Billy and protect him from the world.

Steve nodded. "You're not going to be able to get rid of me."

Billy grinned. "What if I want to follow you somewhere instead?"

Steve shrugged and dragged Billy down so he could kiss him. "After you get some degree you can follow me around."

"Okay, I'll apply but I'll pay for it myself."

Steve groaned. "Why won't you let me give you nice things?"

Billy smirked.

-)(-)(-

Steve headed for the door as soon as he heard Joyce's car. He opened the door and Max flew across the driveaway. Joyce followed her a little more slowly.

"Where is he?"

"My room," Steve said. "Come on."

He led them both upstairs and ushered them into his room where Billy was still asleep. Steve noticed he didn't look quite as settled as before but maybe he was just imagining it.

"Oh my," Joyce said. "It's really him?"

Max nodded. She dropped to her knees next to the bed and reached out for Billy's hand.

"The last thing he remembers is leaving me on the 29th, I made him eat and drink something and he's slept since then. He said he woke up with something down his throat."

"Like Will," Joyce said. "It must have been a double."

"What did Dr Owens say?"

"He's working on it."

Steve nodded. "Thank you."

"Are you going to Boston with him?" Max asked suddenly.

Steve nodded.

"He doesn't want to leave me in that house," Max said quietly.

"I know."

"I want him to leave, I don't want to see him get hurt again."

"Me either," Steve said, resting a hand on Max's shoulder. "He came back to us."

Max nodded and fell silent.

-)(-)(-

Steve walked down the hallway ignoring the people rushing past him to stop outside of Billy's classroom. He heard Billy's voice in the room so he leaned against the door jamb and waited.

"You should rethink this, Mr Hargrove."

"Don't call me that."

"Very well, you should rethink university, Billy. You have a stunning mind and you could easily get into any top mathematics course with your test results. I know you do well in all of your classes even if your attendance and behaviour has been an issue in the past."

"I'm not going to university; it's not going to happen."

"If money is the concern, there may be scholarship opportunities."

"It's not going to happen, Miss Carter."

"I know genius, Billy, and you have the potential for it if you would only give yourself the opportunity."

Steve froze; he knew Billy was smart and did well in his classes and was basically at the top of the whole school and would be valedictorian but…genius?

-)(-)(-

"I have to get home," Max said half an hour later.

"We should wake him," Steve said. "He'd want to see you."

"No," Max said again. "Mum and Neil are off to work tomorrow, I'll ride over when they're gone. He'll be awake then and we can talk."

"Keep the walkie close," Steve said.

Max nodded.

Steve saw them out and stopped Joyce. "Thank you, Mrs Byers."

"You can call me Joyce, Steve."

He nodded. "Thank you for everything."

She reached out and pulled him into a hug. "Call me if you need anything, Steve."

He nodded.

"Goodbye," she smiled and climbed into the car.

Steve turned around and headed back into the house. He went into the kitchen and made himself some lunch, wrapping sandwiches for when Billy woke up.

He ate and then went back upstairs to settle on the bed next to Billy. He was tired, fuck…it had been less than 24 hours since he was drugged by fucking Russians. He crawled under the covers and moved over until he could feel the heat coming off Billy, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

-)(-)(-

Steve slid into the bench next to Billy. "Fucking assemblies."

"I know, what you doing tonight?"

Steve shrugged.

"Tommy's having a party."

"Let's skip it."

"Your place?"

"Pizza, a couple of beers?"

"Exactly."

"What time with you be done with Max?"

"She's got a playdate with Hopper's kid, Friday night sleepover."

"So?"

"I gotta drop her off, gotta pick her up in the morning but Neil prefers me to be out of the house on Friday night."

Steve smiled and slammed his shoulder into Billy like they were joking around about something stupid.

That night, when Steve let Billy in the back door, he was wearing his best jeans and a nice top – he'd spent twenty minutes getting his hair right and he'd unfrozen the pizzas their cleaner/cook, Martha, made.

"You dressed up for me, babe."

"I need to look good for our date, you're looking good too."

Billy lifted a shoulder nonchalantly.

"I'm glad," Steve said. "Makes me feel special."

Billy walked forward and kissed him. Steve smiled at him after he pulled back.

Steve pulled him into the house. "I went and got us some videos and I have the pizza ready to go in the oven whenever you're ready. I even got us some chocolates and microwave popcorn for the movie.

"You don't need to work this hard," Billy said. "I'm gonna put out."

Steve blushed. "I get that we can't go out on a traditional date but I keep telling you, you deserve to be romanced a bit."

Billy didn't say anything, just looked uncomfortable.

"I really like you, Billy, and I want to spoil you on our date."

Billy crowded Steve's space and pulled him into a rough kiss.

-)(-)(-

Steve woke up wrapped around Billy and snuggled into him.

"Afternoon, babe."

Steve rolled Billy over and grinned down at him. "You're awake."

Billy nodded, yawning. "Woke up a few minutes ago."

"Max came by," Steve said, unable to look away from those bright blue eyes even if he could remember the lifeless copies.

"Should have woken me," Billy said.

"She's coming back tomorrow."

"Good."

"I made you sandwiches," Steve told him, combing his fingers through Billy's hair.

"You are such a dope who just wants to take care of me."

"Yep, and one day you're going to accept that you deserve it. Want a sandwich?"

"I just want you."

Steve smiled and kissed him, ignoring the morning breath.

"Let's go down and watch something stupid on TV and I'll make you macaroni cheese."

"I love you, Steve."

"I love you too."

"Now tell me what the fuck happened and how you thought I died."

Steve nodded and started telling him the whole story.

-)(-)(-

Steve woke screaming. He felt hands on him and pushed at the vines trying so hard to hold him, he struggled and tumbled.

"Steve!"

Steve blinked; his room came into view.

"Fuck, Billy?"

"Yeah, babe, are you okay?"

"My arse hurts."

Billy tried a smirk. "Nightmare?"

Steve nodded. "Bad one."

"One of those ones we can't talk about?"

Steve climbed back into the bed and scratched at his scalp with the pads of his fingers. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to explain."

The alarm went off and Billy swore.

"You need to go," Steve said, turning the alarm off.

"I can stay."

"No, you can't, that's why we set the damn alarm." Steve said, remembering the one-time Billy overslept and had a limp at school the next day. "I'm okay, I promise. Go and I'll see you at school."

Billy nodded and kissed Steve goodbye. Steve waited until he knew Billy was out of the house before he went downstairs, turned all of the lights on, and the TV up too loud.

-)(-)(-

"Fuck," Billy said. "I'm so sorry, Steve."

Steve shook his head. "You came back, none of that matters."

"You were drugged and tortured by a Russian doctor, babe, that matters."

"Yeah, sweetheart, it does but I'm okay and you're okay so now I just want to focus on the future."

"Sweetheart?" Billy asked, eyebrow cocked.

Steve blushed.

-)(-)(-

"Sweetheart," Steve smiled, leaning back against the wall and running his hand down the line of skin made visible by the undone buttons on his shirt. "You dress like this just for me?"

"Don't call me sweetheart," Billy bit out, leaning in to kiss him hard. "I'm not your sweetheart."

-)(-)(-

"Have you been calling me sweetheart in your head all this time," Billy asked.

Steve blushed harder.

"I'm not a sweetheart."

"You're my sweetheart," Steve mumbled. "You make my life better and I know you have a sweet heart."

Billy bit his lip to refrain from saying something to brush Steve off.

"I know you hate that," Steve continued. "But, it's true. And I know you do like it when I'm all…in love with you."

"Okay," Billy agreed. "I'll be your sweetheart."

Steve beamed at him, and Billy had to look down.

"Now, what's this about the future? I thought we had a plan."

"I don't want you to go back to Neil's house. I almost lost you and I don't want to ever see another bruise on you."

Billy licked his lower lip and rolled his shoulders.

"Come on, let's go down and get some dinner and watch some TV and you can think about it."

"They think I'm dead."

"Max knows you're not."

Billy threw off the blankets and climbed out of bed. He pulled on some clothes and grabbed Steve's hand. "You promised me macaroni cheese."

Steve chuckled and followed him down the stairs. Billy hopped up onto the bench and watched Steve cook, neither of them talking.

"There," Steve said, sliding the French oven into the oven. "I'm definitely stealing that when we go."

Billy laughed. "What else are you planning on stealing?"

Steve shrugged. "Half the kitchen, Mum never uses it and Martha won't miss it."

Billy hopped off the bench and kissed Steve. "Good thing since I won't be bringing anything but clothes. Won't even be bringing my car now."

"I'm sorry, I know how much you loved that car."

Billy shrugged. "It's just a car. I was going to be using public transport in Boston anyway."

"You can still hate it."

"I do, I'm fucking angry but what the fuck can I do? What the fuck can I do about the fact that some creature from the Upside-fucking-Down, whatever the fuck that is, stole my body and face and terrorised people and made a bunch of people disintegrate and join together to make a monster. Then I woke up in a warehouse covered in black goo and I find out you mourned me like I was dead for hours. My car just isn't that important compared to the fact that I can't even imagine how I'd feel if you were dead."

Steve wrapped his body around Billy.

"I can't imagine losing you, Steve."

"I'm not going anywhere," Steve promised.

"You watched me die."

"You didn't, you came back and I'm never letting you go again. I mean, I wasn't going anywhere before but I'm really fucking never giving you up now."

Billy nodded. "I don't get to keep the stuff I want."

"I'm the thing you get to keep forever."

Billy's eyes closed and he leaned forward, his head resting on Steve's collarbone.

Steve slid his fingers into Billy's hair. "I made my decision a long while ago, Billy, I assume when we are sixty you might even believe it."

Billy laughed.

"Okay, fifty."

"You're not a thing," Billy whispered vehemently.

"Well, I know that but you used the word thing so I went with it. I'm the person you get to keep forever. I'm going to move away from this town with its Upside Down, you're going to move away from your abusive bastard of a father and we're going to find some normal and some safe, and when you graduate we're going to just keep living our normal, safe life together no matter where we are."

"I gotta go back to the house to get my stuff but I don't want to go back either."

Steve's body sagged as the tension he'd been holding for months eased.

"We still have two months before we can move."

"My parents didn't bother coming back for the fourth, which is the only time they were even here last year. We can wait out the summer here and head to Boston for your first day as a university student."

Billy's mouth quirked. "I still don't really believe it."

"I'm going to keep telling you, sweetheart, you deserve good things in your life."

"What are we going to watch?"

Steve stepped back, knowing that Billy could really only take so much…love at a time, and headed towards the living room. "We can just see what's on or I still have those videos I borrowed."

"They are overdue."

"I don't think I'm ready to joke about the Russians but they are definitely to blame."

-)(-)(-

"We could go get a video and make some popcorn," Steve suggested.

Billy rolled his eyes. "You really don't understand this sneaking around thing at all do you, dickhead."

"Friends borrow videos together all the time."

"No, they can't, especially if they are gay."

"No one thinks you're gay and everyone still jokes that I'm still in love with Nance every time I look at her."

"I knew I should have decked you when you kissed me."

Steve shook his head. "Okay, okay. I'll go and grab a couple of movies and you can park on the other side of the forest from my house and jump my fence and we can make out on the couch after we eat pizza and you've made sure that all of the curtains in my house are closed tight."

"That's all you're getting from me."

Steve nodded and slammed his way out of the locker room. "Oi, Tommy, you forgot your jumper."

Billy shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, he really should end this thing with Steve before it came out and got them killed.

-)(-)(-

They woke up to the sound of knocking on the door. Steve jumped up and headed for the door, looking through the hole and seeing a grey-haired man and Joyce standing outside. He opened the door and smiled.

"Good morning, Steve," Joyce said. "This is Dr Owens."

"Hello, Steve," the man said.

Steve stepped back and looked at Billy. "Come in."

Dr Owen stepped in and then froze for a moment before continuing. "It's true."

"Yeah," Billy said.

"Billy, right?" Dr Owen said, reaching out a hand for Billy to shake.

"Yeah."

"Come and sit,” Steve said, “do you want something to drink?"

"No," Dr Owen said, "thanks."

Everyone sat and Dr Owens pulled out a manila folder.

"I have a couple of people ready to visit your father following this conversation, Billy, to inform him that the body that was identified as you was actually a man in his early twenties from Indianapolis but that you are alive and well."

"No," Billy said. "Tell him I was injured by this guy and I'm in hospital."

"What?" Steve asked.

"Okay," Dr Owens agreed easily. "We can set that up."

"You won't need to," Billy said. "He won't try and visit me. But it will explain where I've been."

Dr Owens looked at Joyce but she just shook her head.

"Okay," Dr Owens nodded, and made a note on a sheet of paper.

"Thanks," Billy said.

"I understand you have been accepted to Harvard University."

Billy rolled his shoulders. "So?"

"We have organised for a full scholarship for the length of your studies."

"Why?"

"Because we are making reparations for the events you were involved in. We have made the same offer to Jonathan and Nancy, and will offer the same to you, Steve."

"I didn't get into university."

"We can organise that too," Dr Owens said.

"Harvard too," Billy said, surprising everyone.

"Of course, would you like to be assigned as roommates?" Dr Owens didn't blink as he made a few notes.

"Yes," Steve said.

"We will get the information on this to you as quickly as possible."

"I really don't have the grades to get into Harvard," Steve said.

"What do you want from us?" Billy asked. "This is too easy."

"You do both need to sign an agreement stating that you will never discuss what occurred with anyone who was not involved."

"I already signed one," Steve said.

"This covers the new incident, the last incident."

Steve looked at Joyce and could see the disbelief in her eyes too. Then he looked at Billy who shrugged.

"Okay," Steve said.

Billy looked at him. "What happens if we break them?"

"Incarceration."

"Okay," Billy agreed. "I'll sign, and you pay for university."

"I will organise the notification with your family as soon as I leave."

They signed then Dr Owens and Joyce left. A few minutes later, there was another knock and when Steve opened the door, a streak of red ran past him and he heard a grunt as Max collided with Billy.

-)(-)(-

Steve couldn't sleep. It happened sometimes now, the Upside Down was in his head and he just couldn't quiet his mind. He'd found solace in the old books his grandfather had given him before he moved to New Mexico with his new wife. Steve was in the middle of the second volume of _The History of the Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire_ by Edward Gibbons when the sound of tapping at his window drew him from bed. He threw open his curtain and the lights illuminated Billy in the backyard. Steve pointed down and then closed the curtains and went downstairs.

He opened the back door and looked at Billy who had his arm wrapped around his waist. He had a split lip and the flesh around his left eye was so swollen and red that Steve could barely see the blue.

"Come in," Steve said, aware that this was the first time Billy had come over after an 'incident' since Steve had kissed him and they had started doing whatever they were doing.

Billy limped in, his teeth together in a grimace as he passed Steve.

"Come upstairs, I've still got the first aid kit in my room."

Billy nodded and started for the stairs. Steve wanted to help, followed Billy up the stairs with a hand out in case, but he knew better than to offer. Billy limped into Steve's room, threw off his jacket and sat on the bed.

"Need help with your shirt?" Steve asked.

Billy looked away and nodded. Steve helped him get it off and then pursed his lips so as not to say anything.

"Just let me grab some ice and then I'll bandage you up."

Steve came back with the ice and a completely ruined packet of peas and corn, to find Billy holding the book.

"What's this, pretty boy?"

Steve shrugged. "A book."

Billy stared at him.

Steve smiled. "My grandfather gave it to me before he moved to Santa Fe. I've been reading it when I can't sleep. It's good, the shit that happened back then is amazing. I've been reading my way through his collection."

"Never heard of it."

"I can read to you when I've strapped your chest," Steve said, not even thinking about it, then wished he could take it back.

"Okay."

Steve tried to hide his surprise as he grabbed the wrapping and moved Billy's arms out of the way. He started wrapping Billy's ribs and hoped that nothing was broken – though the blond was actually pretty good about judging the extent of his own injuries. When he was done, he cleaned the few open wounds, pressed the ice into Billy's hand and made him lie down. Billy groaned and then slowly relaxed. Steve placed the bag of peas and corn over Billy's ribs and then crawled into the other side of the bed. He picked up the book and started reading. A few minutes later, Billy was snoring slightly so Steve stopped reading aloud – then he had to put the book down, barely able to keep his eyes open or stop yawning. He fell asleep quickly, the smell of Billy surrounding him.

-)(-)(-

"Calm down, Maxine," Billy said, even as he hugged her close.

"You died."

"It wasn't me, I'm fine."

"I saw you."

"I know, I know," Billy said, as Max started to cry.

Steve closed the door and started moving out of the room.

"You don't need to go anywhere, Steve," Max said, pulling away and rubbing at her eyes.

"I want to give you some time."

"Nah, you're Billy's…guy? You don't need to go anywhere."

"Billy's guy?" Billy rasped out, looking at Steve.

Steve bit his lip. "I was very upset; I don't remember what I said."

"You said you loved Billy, but it's okay, only El and I heard."

"The curly haired one?" Billy asked.

Steve and Max turned to him and gaped.

"What?" Billy asked.

"You've never met El," Max said. "Except…except when the Mindflayer had you."

"Of course I have," Billy said, waving them away. "You're sure none of your little friends know and are going be blab?"

"We don't care, Billy, so long as you are both happy."

"It's not about that," Billy snapped. "If Neil finds out he won't just come after me, he'll come for Steve."

Max looked at Steve with wide eyes.

"I'll make sure," Max said. "I'll make sure they don't say anything."

Billy let out a long sigh and then shook his head. "I'm sorry, shit, I just don't want Steve to-"

"If he comes after me, I will charge him with assault," Steve interrupted. "You don't need to worry about him anymore, you're not going back there."

"Finally," Max said, brightening.

"I don't want anything to happen to you if I'm not there," Billy told her.

"Mum would leave him if he touched me, we talked about it. I said she should leave him anyway."

"That's why I thought it was really you," Steve blurted. "Because you do that, you put yourself in danger, better you than someone else, right? You saved El, you revved the engine to give people time to get away. I thought you were fighting the Mindflayer. That's why I thought it was really you."

Max looked at Steve, mouth hanging open.

"Fuck!" Steve said, rubbing a hand down his face. "I didn't mean to say that."

"But you meant it," Billy said.

"Yeah."

"He's right," Max said. "I mean you used to be a complete arsehole about it but you do like to protect the people you care about."

Billy looked away. "You hungry, Maxine?"

"I'll heat up the leftovers," Steve said, disappearing into the kitchen.

-)(-)(-

"Billy," Nancy said, slamming into the empty classroom where Billy was avoiding lunch.

"Ice Queen."

Nancy glared at him. "What's your problem? Why are you messing with Steve?"

"I'm not messing with anyone, least of all King Steve."

"Yes, you are, you beat him up and then you two become friends and now you're ignoring him and badmouthing him to everyone."

Billy rolled his eyes. He'd said something to Tommy to keep up the illusion that he wasn't kissing Steve up at the Quarry every other day. It was nothing; fuck, Steve knew about it. The brunette might not like it but no matter how much Billy enjoyed the feel of Steve's hair in his fingers and the smell of Steve lingering on his clothes, he wasn't going to get killed by his father because he was stupid enough to let anyone realise he was gay. He wasn't going to risk Steve dying from a beating either.

"None of your business what I do."

"It does when it impacts on Steve."

"Really?" Billy asked, stepping closer and crowding into Nancy space. "Now you're all worried about King Steve? Where was the worry when you were dumping him publicly at a party or when you were running off with some other guy the next day? Where was your worry when you kept making him follow you around like a lovesick puppy? I wonder, Ice Queen, if what you're really pissed about is that I don't think you are the fucking witch's tit and don't think you're all that. Maybe you don't like that Steve and I are friends and maybe you're worried he's finally going to realise you're a bitch and a terrible friend."

Nancy's eyes grew hard. "Friends don't beat one another into unconsciousness."

Billy shrugged. "Who says?"

"Leave Steve alone."

"If Steve wanted to be left alone, he's big enough and ugly enough to tell me himself." Billy walked out of the room and left Nancy staring after him.

-)(-)(-

Steve stayed out of the way after that, giving Max and Billy space and himself some time to calm down.

"You could study Rome," Billy said, startling Steve who hadn't heard him coming.

Steve looked up from the book to see Billy leaning against the doorway. "What?"

"I bet a place like Harvard has a department dedicated to Ancient Rome."

Steve bit his lip. "I shouldn't have accepted the offer – I don't deserve to go."

Billy shook his head. "You're not a bad student, Steve."

"I didn't get in on my own."

"Steve," Billy said, walking in. "How many times in the last two years have you saved the world?"

Steve shrugged.

"I'm sorry you thought I was dead," Billy said in a rush.

Steve dropped the book and moved toward Billy quickly, curving his hands around the stubble of Billy's jaw. "I don't want you to be sorry."

"You shouldn't know what it's like to lose me already."

"Fuck!" Steve yelled at the ceiling.

"Sure, here or in your room?"

Steve laughed. "You really think they might have a course on studying Ancient Rome?"

Billy nodded and pushed forward to kiss Steve.

-)(-)(-

"What the fuck!" Billy said, pushing Steve away.

Steve blinked at him. "Wanted to."

"You're fucking drunk and stupid."

Steve shrugged. "I figure you can beat the shit out of me again if you want. You can tell everyone I'm into guys. But I've been through shit you have no idea about and I wanted to fucking kiss you and see if your lips were as soft as they looked."

"You wanted to know if my lips were soft?"

Steve smiled lazily. "They are."

"Fuckwit, do you have any idea what would happen to you if people found out?"

Steve shrugged. "Would I get beat up? Would people call me names? Would I be ostracised by the people I thought were my friends?"

"Someone could find out and kill you."

"Is that one of the reasons he does it?"

Billy blanched. "What?"

"Your dad," Steve said, rubbing at the skin of his eyebrow where Billy was still bruised.

"I'm not gay, no one had ever accused me of being gay."

Steve nodded.

"If I was gay my fucking dad wouldn't just beat the shit out of me, he'd fucking kill me."

"Sometimes when we're hanging out, you look at my lips like maybe you're just as curious about how I taste."

Billy swore and grabbed the bottle of whisky.

"I'm okay with keeping it a secret if you want to kiss me."

Billy swigged another long drink of whisky.

Steve threw himself back into the couch and closed his eyes, content to see what Billy planned to do. He was almost asleep when Billy pressed him into the couch and whispered, "no one can know," before kissing him.

-)(-)(-

"No," Billy screamed as he jerked up and woke.

"Billy," Steve said, keeping his distance until the blond looked at him and his eyes focussed.

"Are you okay?"

"It was black," Billy said. "It looked like a spider or something, all legs and teeth and it was black and it stabbed me in the chest."

Steve's eyes widened. "You remember?"

"It was in my dream but it wasn't me."

"There must have been a connection, psychic or something."

"Like Spock," Billy mumbled.

"What?"

Billy coloured. "Nothing."

Steve suddenly understood the reference. "Are you a fan of Star Trek?"

Billy moved over and thumped the pillow back behind his neck. Steve moved over to lie with his head on Billy's abdomen and looked up at the blond.

"You're a total…what do they call them…a…whatever it is, you're one. I haven't watched it – maybe you can show it to me sometime."

Billy pushed Steve's head off him.

"Hey, isn't that against the Star Trek code or something?"

"You're such a little fucker, honestly."

"Yep," Steve smiled. "Tell me about your dream."

Billy shrugged. "It was just a flash; I could see it in the middle of the food court and I saw it stab me but it wasn't me and I couldn't feel it."

"I'm glad you didn't have to feel it."

"Yeah, looked terrible."

Steve turned and looked up at Billy, alive and in his bed to hold back to images. Billy started running his fingers through Steve's hair until the other man fell asleep, then he let his body relax and thought back over the dream.

-)(-)(-

"Fucking nerds," Billy grunted, slamming his hand down onto the Camero and pushing off. "Can't fucking tell the time."

"Be nice," Steve called out.

Billy gave him the finger.

"Maxine!" he called out as he entered the arcade.

She rushed over. "Alright, alright."

"You're late, Maxine."

"Whatever," she said, slapping Lucas on the back as she grabbed her skateboard.

"Steve's here too," Billy said, looking at Dustin.

"Can we give Lucas a lift home?" Max asked.

Billy looked at Lucas and nodded. "Come on, nerds."

When they were in the car, Max turned to Billy and stared at the side of his head.

"What do you want, Maxine."

"I want to know why you were such a dick to Lucas."

Billy looked at Lucas in the rearview mirror.

"It's because I'm black," Lucas said, staring him in the eye.

"Yes," Billy agreed. "I don't give a shit about it but do you know why Max and I moved here?"

Lucas shook his head.

"Neil got a better job," Max said, voice sure.

Billy laughed. "It's not a better job, I don't even know if it's as good as the one he had in California, but it isn't a job where they promoted a black man above Neil."

Max squinted at him. "Really?"

"Yep."

"How do you know?"

"Neil was mad about it," Billy said with a shrug.

"That time you said you got into a fight at a park before we left?"

Billy didn't say anything in response, but managed not to have a go at Max for bringing it up in front of Lucas in the backseat.

-)(-)(-

Billy woke up with a groan, to find he was alone in bed.

"Steve?"

There was no answer so Billy climbed out of bed and headed for the shower. He walked downstairs afterwards to find a blonde sitting in the kitchen with Steve…Robin.

"Hey, dead man," she said when she spotted him.

"Fuck, Robin, come on," Steve said, voice judgemental but a little resigned.

She shrugged.

"Hello Robin."

"You know who I am?" she asked.

"Of course."

Robin nodded. "The mysteries of the afterlife?"

Steve banged his head down on the counter.

"I hear you saw me die as well?"

Robin nodded.

"Don't worry, I don't like brains."

Robin laughed and slapped Steve. "You have decent taste when you're not hitting on chicks with bad pick-up lines."

"I wasn't interested," Steve mumbled.

"No shit, you declared your love for this guy in the middle of Starcourt."

"I bet the Russians hated you," Billy said, walking into the kitchen and heading for the kettle and the coffee.

"You're lucky I was there to protect Steve…hey, dingus, did you tell lover boy that you won a fight?"

"I knew those lessons I gave you would pay off," Billy said with a smile. He knew Robin understood the whole not telling people thing because Steve had explained to him what went down in that movie theatre bathroom. It felt nice to be able to not think about hiding his feelings for Steve for once. He might need to have a quiet word with her later anyway…just in case.

-)(-)(-

"Fuck, Steve, you're useless," Billy said, startling Steve.

Steve turned away from the punching bag and looked at Billy, where he was propped against the door, unlit cigarette between his lips.

"What do you want, Billy?"

Billy dropped his leather jacket and walked over. "No wonder you got your arse handed to you by Jonathan."

Steve grit his teeth.

"And me."

"You hit me over the head with a bit of crockery."

"You think that's why you lost?" Billy asked, grabbed the bag and holding it still.

Steve shrugged.

"Feet shoulder-width apart, put your weight on the balls of your feet and loosen up your knees a bit then put your weight back down onto your feet. Loosen your hips a bit and then follow the punch through."

Steve pulled his arm back and punched the bag, enjoying the resistance.

"Better, again."

Steve punched again and again until it started to feel more natural and his arms were sore and covered in sweat.

"You might actually win the fight next time," Billy said leaning back, licking at his lower lip.

"I don't actually want to get in another fight."

Billy shrugged. "Sometimes the fights come to you."

"Wanna come to my place and hang out?"

Billy shook his head. "I have to pick up Max, will see you tomorrow."

Steve watched Billy walk away with a frown.

-)(-)(-

Max came again the next day, early. Steve kicked Billy until he got up and went to get the door himself – no one coming to see him would come so early.

Billy was back a few minutes later. "Come on, we're going to go and grab some stuff from my place. Everyone's out of the house."

Steve swore and stood up. He got dressed while Billy dressed behind him and then went downstairs.

"Someone came by last night and told Neil you were alive," Max said, as soon as they were in the beemer.

"What did he say?" Billy asked.

"Not much, when the guy said you were in the hospital, Neil just nodded and the guy left. He didn't even ask which hospital."

Steve's hands tightened on the steering wheel; his knuckles white.

Billy turned around in his seat and looked at Max, dropped his hand onto Steve's thigh and squeezed. "He's going to be annoyed when he finds my things gone."

"I'm at an AV Club meeting all day, I know nothing."

They dropped Max off at the school for the summer club and then went to Billy's father's house and packed up the belongings they could.

"Clothes, books, and records only," Billy told him at the beginning. "I bought the record player so I can take that but everything else was bought by Neil and I don't want it. I'll go grab my bathroom stuff."

They left Billy's door closed and then took everything back to Steve's house.

"I called the pool and I've got a shift on Monday," Billy told Steve, dropped a rubbish bag of clothes into the floor of the spare room closest to Steve's room.

"You're supposed to be in hospital."

Billy shrugged. "Neil doesn't care about me or what I'm doing. If he even hears about me being there, I'd be surprised and we're going to need the money for September."

Steve nodded. "I better go and find something too, Scoops Ahoy is no more."

"Go with Robin and try the video store," Billy suggested, thinking back to the plans Robin had told them about the day before.

Steve shrugged and looked around the room with his hands on his hips.

"You liked working with her."

"Are you sure you want to unpack in here?" Steve said. "You…I mean…we're…you know."

Billy laughed. "You have a person who comes in once a week to clean because your parents are somewhere else, Hawkins is still a small town and we still need to be careful."

Steve nodded.

"I know you don't like it, you're the scream from the rooftops type of guy."

"Yep."

Billy stepped closer and kissed Steve, sliding his arms through Steve's and pulling him in tight. Steve knew it wasn't something Billy knew how to handle – how demonstrative, how vocal Steve was with his love but Billy had at least started reacting positively to it. Steve was happy to keep doing it until Billy came to expect it, then keep going long after. Just like he was content in learning the ways Billy showed his affections – possessiveness and protectiveness with a little sarcasm and a lot of physicality so long as it was private.

-)(-)(-

"What's this?" Billy said, crowding Steve back into the wall and slamming something into the brunette's chest.

"A key," Steve said, unsure of the question and the reaction.

"Why the fuck are you giving me a key?"

Steve pushed Billy off. "Don't push me around, Billy."

"Don't give me keys."

Steve sighed. "I'm not always home and when I'm not home, there's no way into the house. I had this made so you can get in if you need somewhere safe for any reason and I'm not here."

Billy stared at him.

"You won't tell anyone what's happening and it's your choice but I want you to have somewhere safe to go no matter when it is."

Billy continued staring at him and clutched his fingers around the key. He turned around and stalked from the kitchen and out of the house.

That afternoon, at their basketball game, Billy fouled the guy who'd knocked Steve on his arse ten minutes before.

Two weeks later, Steve came in after dropping the Party off to find Billy asleep on the couch with the bag of peas on his cheek.

-)(-)(-

The next few days continued on, they saw Max and Robin, and they mostly just spent every minute together with a feeling of freedom they had never known before.

On Friday, two envelopes arrived one for Steve and the other for Billy, with Harvard's logo in the top. Steve ripped his open and swore.

"I can't believe they actually got me into Harvard," Steve said. "My dad's going to have a fucking heart attack when he comes home and I'm gone."

"You're not going to call him?" Billy asked. "I thought he had a secretary who always knew where he was."

"Betty does, but if I tell him before we leave, he might come back and talk to me about it and I just don't want to deal with him."

Billy looked at Steve for a long moment.

"What?"

"What do you think he'd do it he knew?"

"Mum would start by lamenting the loss of grandchildren," Steve said. "I don't really know how they'll feel. We'll find out whenever you feel comfortable with us telling him."

"You'd tell him?"

Steve shrugged. "Yeah, I don't mind telling them but I am concerned about it getting back to Neil and hurting you."

Billy looked back down at the envelope in his hand. He ripped it open and smiled down at the words: _full scholarship_.

"I'm never telling Neil," Billy said. "I'll come back and check on Max but I'm done with him and this town."

"I'll be coming back more often than that," Steve said. "I've got Dustin and the Party too but I don't think my parents will ever come back if I'm not here."

"It's a 14 hour car ride," Billy said. "Almost 24 hours by train, we're going to need to plan our visits out. If you're coming back, I'll come."

Steve smiled. "I love you, sweetheart."

Billy smiled and dropped his eyes, Steve loved that little smile – the one that said he was basking in the moment.

"Do you ever wonder if we're too young?" Billy asked. "If maybe the fact we're eighteen and planning to go to university together and everything is premature?"

Steve shook his head. "I know you hate hearing about this but let me finish, okay?"

Billy nodded.

"When I was dating Nance, there was this expectation that we'd get married and I'd start working at my dad's company and that was just how life was going to go and Nancy hated it, she wants more and she knew how to say it but I loved her so I thought it was fine and it would be okay. But then she broke up with me and my heart broke. And it was terrible. Then, we started this thing and I thought it was going to be…I don't know what I thought it was going to be but then we kept going and I was in love and there was no expectation from anyone and no one knew and I thought about going to work at my dad's company and staying here and I realised that I didn't want to risk losing the way I feel when I'm with you. With you, I feel like my skin is my own and moments when I'm an arsehole are okay…maybe not okay but you don't hate me for them because sometimes you're an arsehole too. And I don't want to lose you, I...fuck, what I'm really saying is if I could I'd marry you and we'd settle down behind some yellow picket fence and have a couple of kids and I'd probably be the stay-at-home parent while you go and do mathematics I don't understand at some place with other smart people. You don't make me feel like an idiot or stupid for just being me. This feels natural, like, like I'm me and you're you and neither of us needs to be anything else and it's just good and if I was forty or sixty or eighteen it would still feel right to be making plans with you."

"Fuuuck," Billy said, stretching the word out and rubbing at his eyes. "Fuck, Steve, I… fuck."

"Yeah," Steve said. "You don't need to say anything."

"I want to," Billy said, slamming his fists down on the table. "I want to know how to say words like that to you because you deserve them."

Steve wrapped his hands over Billy's fists. "You say other stuff."

Billy rolled his shoulders without dislodging Steve's hands.

"You call me babe and you made plans to go away to university and you told me you love me even though you know that if your dad found out he'd kill you. You let yourself be vulnerable with me, that's all a big deal, sweetheart."

Billy stared at him, disbelief in his eyes.

"Apparently, I have good emotional intelligence and I've spent a lot of time thinking about you."

"I remember," Billy said with a smile.

"Do you worry we're too young?" Steve asked.

"I mostly worry you'll realise you're too good for me."

Steve shook his head.

"And that you'll leave."

Steve suddenly smiled.

"What?" Billy asked.

"Marry me."

"What?" Billy yelled.

Steve flinched but kept smiling. "Marry me, fine we can't really get married but marry me and move to Boston with me and let's get matching tattoos with butterflies on our arms."

Billy started laughing. "I'll agree to everything but the tattoos of butterflies."

"Fine, tattoos of something else."

"No tattoos."

"Really?" Steve asked. "I always felt like you were a tattoo guy."

"But you're not."

Steve looked offended. "I could be."

"Okay, babe, tattoos as well."

Steve grinned. Then he reached over, grabbed Billy's hand and pulled him upstairs.

That night, the Party came over for a movie night to celebrate Steve's new job at the video store. Billy was uncomfortable with the idea of them all knowing about he and Steve but he had to trust Steve when the other man said they could keep a secret. It turned into a celebration of university as well and most of the kids were happy for them even if Dustin was looking at Billy with a glare. He knew nothing was going to stop Dustin hating him and Steve's feelings weren't going to sway him, so Billy just ignored it.

-)(-)(-

"What's he doing here?" Dustin asked, glaring at Billy.

"He's my friend," Steve said. "Don't be a dick."

Dustin stalked the rest of the way into Steve's living room and sat down next to Max. "What's he doing here?"

Max shrugged.

"He's got a black eye," Dustin said.

"Yeah, he got into a fight with some other dickhead last night."

Steve turned and looked at Max, then at Billy who shook his head, and back to Max. The doorbell rang moments later. Steve walked over and let Will and Mike in.

Later, when the Party was sugared up and lethargic on the couch, Steve followed Billy into the kitchen to get water for them all and pressed Billy through the kitchen and into the laundry.

"What?" Billy hissed.

"Max doesn't know about Neil?"

Billy shook his head. "Of course not."

Steve gaped at Billy for a moment until the blond pushed past him and back into the kitchen. Steve took his time getting water and carrying it into the other room – time to try and work out how Max didn't know.

-)(-)(-

The next week, Steve started at the video store and Billy spent every day at the pool. They settled into the new rhythm as they made quiet plans for their move.

On Friday, with neither of them working the day after, Billy was lying on the couch with his head on Steve's lap. Steve was running his fingers through the soft ends of Billy's hair.

"I have something for you," Billy said, rubbing his cheek into Steve's thigh, the soft hair there catching the light. He yanked something out of his pocket and twisted so he could see Steve's face before holding it out.

"Your ring?" Steve asked.

Billy grabbed Steve's hand and threaded the ring onto his middle finger to find it was too loose so he pulled it off and tried his forefinger and smiled. "Used to be mine, now it's yours."

"You want me to wear your ring?"

Billy nodded.

Steve smiled and bent down to kiss Billy who snuggled into his tummy when Steve pulled away. Steve immediately started running his fingers through Billy's hair again and the blond smiled into Steve's skin before turning back to the TV. Steve spent hours that night combing through Billy's hair; he liked the fact that Billy didn't need to worry about leaving when he was in this mood this time. Every time one of them needed to get up, when the pizza arrived, when they needed a drink or the toilet, Billy would press close immediately, in the end Billy was lying on the couch tucked securely between Steve and the couch allowing for full body touch and Steve to keep his fingers in Billy's hair. When they went to bed, Billy pulled at Steve's body until they were curled together with Billy's body surrounded.

Just as Steve was falling asleep, Billy spoke. "Now we're really engaged."

Steve went out and bought a new earring for Billy the next day, one with a delicate butterfly hanging from it.

-)(-)(-

Steve rested his hand on Billy's shoulder. "You were-"

Billy flinched and then went unnaturally still.

Steve immediately let him go. "-excellent out there."

Billy nodded jerkily and looked at Steve before he walked away and stepped into the shower. Steve took a moment and thought on it before he followed the rest of the team into the showers.

When almost everyone had left, Steve walked over to Billy and caught his eye before bumping the blond with his shoulder. Billy bumped back.

"I'm sorry," Steve whispered. "I won't do that again."

Billy shrugged, grabbed his jacket and headed out of the door.

Steve bit his lip and finished tying his shoes before he headed out himself. Billy was waiting on the other side of the corridor; he fell into step with Steve and they walked towards their cars.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Steve said, letting the sound of the door opening half-cover his words.

"Ain't about you, pretty boy."

Steve nodded. "You coming over this afternoon?"

"Nah, we got a family evening, I got to pick up Max and go and cook."

Steve nodded with the whole top half of his body and Billy reached out, wrapped a hand around his bicep and pushed him away with a laugh. "Later, princess."

Later turned out to be just after nine, when Billy knocked on Steve's back door. Steve let him in, frowning at the way the cut under his eye was still bleeding and Billy was holding his lower ribs.

"Come in," Steve said, reaching out and then pulling back awkwardly.

"I only get touched by girls flirting and my Dad when he beats me but I don't hate being touched, princess, don't act all weird now."

Steve reached out again and pressed his hand into the cold skin on Billy's forearm. "Fuck, where's your jacket?"

"Didn't have time to grab it," Billy said, limping in and leaning a little on Steve's touch before moving on. "Overcooked the fucking potatoes so I made mashed potatoes and Neil didn't want mashed potatoes…it wasn't on the fucking menu he gave me this morning."

"I can call Hop," Steve offered.

"Won't do any fucking good."

"Hop's a good guy."

Billy shook his head. "Cops side with the parent, and questions just led to more fucking bruises and broken bones and that just makes it worse."

"Hop's not like other cops but okay, come sit down and I'll grab the first aid kit."

That was the first time that Steve really noticed the way Billy would lean into his touch when Steve was cleaning him up even when it might hurt. As he noticed, he realised that it had never been any different. When they were sitting on the couch after, Steve sat next to him and let his knee rest against Billy. The blond didn't move away. So, Steve made sure to touch Billy in little ways, patting his elbow to ask him if he wanted a drink. Steve kept it up from then, whenever he would normally reach out and touch others, he started doing it with Billy. It was hard to make sure it was only ever just enough…once he started touching, he realised he wanted to do it more and he knew he couldn't do that. But he made sure he didn't stop, loving the way Billy was relaxing around him and occasionally pressing into the touch.

-)(-)(-

The end of August came around quickly, and they quit their jobs on the same day, coming back to Steve's afterwards to finish packing and celebrate with a couple of beers and pizza before collapsing into bed together and making out unhurriedly before falling asleep.

The next day, they packed everything into Steve's beemer. Dustin showed up after lunch to see the car full and Steve and Billy lounging on the couch.

"You're off tomorrow?" Dustin asked, looking between them.

"Yeah," Steve said, standing up. "Want a drink?"

"Yes," Dustin said, walking over and sitting down.

"Billy?" Steve asked.

"Coke?"

Steve nodded and walked out of the room.

"Listen up, arsehole," Dustin said, sitting forward. "I get that you're in love with Steve and he's in love with you and all but if you hurt him when he's out there, I'm going to fucking come to Boston and pay some guy to kick your arse."

Billy leaned forward and stared Dustin straight in the eye. "Good."

"What?" Dustin asked, too loudly.

"Steve's too fucking good for me, and we both know it, it's good that he has someone who fucking cares about him other than me."

"I am not too good for you, dickhead," Steve said. "And…fuck, Dustin, don't threaten my goddamn husband-"

"What?" Billy and Dustin asked.

"-boyfriend…fiancé. Whatever, fuck, just don't threaten him."

"Steven," Billy said.

"Okay, fine," Steve said. "Maybe that's how I've thought about you since I gave you that earring and you gave me this ring and maybe I really fucking like thinking about you that way because if you're my husband you're not going to leave me and oh, for fuck's sake, Dustin, thanks for wanting to protect me, but you don't need to protect me from Billy."

"You deserve some protecting," Billy said.

"You can do it then," Steve replied.

Billy shook his head and looked at Dustin. "Honestly, how could anyone not love this guy?"

Dustin shrugged. "Fucked if I know."

"Language," Steve said, rubbing at his scalp.

"I can walkie the Party and we can have a goodbye party," Dustin said.

"Yes," Billy said, before Steve could finish saying no.

Dustin immediately got onto the walkie and invited everyone over.

"I need to go and get supplies if we're having a party," Steve sighed. "We've eaten most of the food in the house."

"Ask Robin to pick some stuff up," Billy said. "And we'll order pizza, you've got to call her anyway as she's not part of the walkie network."

Steve did, promising to pay Robin back, and then they waited for the Party to descend. Even El came this time, quiet next to Will. She immediately came and sat next to Billy.

"Hey, Jane."

"William," she said, with a smile. Only she had been allowed to call him William since they had spoken about her time in his mind.

"You all set to move?"

She nodded. "You are happy."

"Very."

"Steve will not hurt you, and you will not leave him," she said. "Going to be very happy."

Billy smiled at her. "I hope you will too."

"Joyce is good, she is not like my papa or yours."

Billy nodded, something else they had in common. "I'll make sure to get you our phone number when we know it so you can call if you ever need us."

El looked sad for a moment. He reached over and ruffled her hair.

"Just until you've got your mind powers back."

She shrugged. "Might not return."

Billy smiled. "You can't keep a superhero down, Jane, don't worry about it."

She stood up and looked down at him, staring into his eyes. "It is okay, you deserve this."

Billy swallowed thickly.

She walked back over to the rest of the Party and joined in on the board game someone had pulled out.

-)(-)(-

Steve was driving home, concentrating _very_ hard so as not to fall asleep behind the wheel. He hadn't been sleeping well since the night in the tunnels and exhausted was one of the only ways he managed to sleep now.

The car was parked around the corner and down the block from Steve's house under a streetlight that had been out for a couple of months. It took him a minute to realised what it actually was, then he slowed down and reversed until he was parked next to the blue Camaro. He could see Billy leaning awkwardly against the driver's side door and he didn't seem to have noticed Steve.

Steve turned his car off and went over to knock on the window. Billy startled and looked out of the window with fear in his eyes before he blanked out his face. The blond wound down the window and looked out at Steve.

"What do you want?"

Steve looked at Billy for a moment, noting the smattering of bruises in different colours as well as the cut on his cheekbone and the blood drops on his shirt. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, pretty boy, just fuck off and leave me alone."

"Who did this to you?"

Billy shrugged. "What do you want?"

"I know I didn't do this to you, so who did?"

"Surely you have a list of people who'd want to do this to me."

Steve folded his arms across his chest and stared Billy down. "I know people who want to be you and people who want to fuck you but most of them don't want to do this to you."

Billy laughed weakly. "Liar."

"You could be nicer to people," Steve admitted. "But you know who to pick on, know who won't fight back, so I doubt…fuck, what happened?"

Billy's face had twisted, something horrid and broken that made Steve feel like he had seen something he was never supposed to see.

"Fuck off, Harrington."

Steve sighed. "It's cold tonight, I live around the corner, follow me and you can crash out on the couch."

"I'm not parking in front of your preppy fucking house."

Steve frowned but was too fucking tired to try and work that one out. "Fine, if you follow that path," he turned and pointed, "I'm the last house before you hit the woods. You can get in by jumping the fence but I'll open the gate for you."

Billy rolled up his window and Steve rolled his eyes and headed towards his car. He headed to his house and let himself in, when he made it to the back door to go and open the gate, he found Billy standing there, holding his side carefully and grimacing.

"Come in," he said, opening the door. "I'll get the first aid kit."

"Can I have a shower?" Billy asked, looking over Steve's shoulder. That's when Steve saw the state of Billy's clothes, and the spread of blood on his side.

"Of course," Steve said. "There's a bathroom this way, I'll grab you a towel, do you need something to wear?"

"I keep some stuff in the car, I left a bag outside."

"Then grab it while I get the towel."

Billy had a quick shower, coming out before Steve expected him to.

"I thought you'd be longer," Steve said.

Billy moved awkwardly.

"Let me look at your side."

"It's just a bit of blood."

"Antiseptic and bandages will help, trust me."

"Why do you want to help me?"

Steve shrugged. "You're hurt."

"I beat the shit out of you, why would you care that I'm hurt?"

Steve looked at Billy and then looked away before he spoke. "I used to be an arsehole; I believe you were looking for King Steve at one point."

"Yeah…"

"Well, one of the things I did was break Jonathan's camera, knowing he couldn't replace it, and I treated people…well, I wasn't as physical as you but I basically treated people like you do. Then some bad shit happened and I realised that my personal pain isn't a good enough reason to treat people like shit so even though you beat me up I figure you had your reasons and I'm not going to make you sit in your car on a cold night covered in your own blood."

"It might not have been mine."

"It's not on your hands, it's all from your wounds. Someone beat you up and you didn't fight back."

Billy looked down at his hands and rubbed at his unharmed knuckles.

"Come on, let me fix you up and then we can both get some sleep."

"Where are your parents?" Billy asked, looking around as he walked closer.

"No idea," Steve said, "they aren't around much. Mostly just come back occasionally and remind me that I have a duty to them and that I'm doing a shit job at it."

"Really?" Billy looked around. "Here all by yourself?"

"We have a cleaner/cook who comes once a week, Martha, and she keeps the freezer stocked with food for me. It's not as good as people think."

"It sounds like heaven."

"Yeah," Steve said, grabbing the antiseptic cream.

Billy watched Steve rub the cream on, then wrap or cover all of his open wounds.

"Must be lonely," Billy said finally.

"Yeah," Steve said, looking up with surprise. "Most people just think it's a full-time party."

"But you're just here all alone, all the time?"

"Yeah," Steve said, grabbing a new bag of peas from the freezer and offering it to Billy once he'd wrapped it in a tea towel.

"And they just come home to criticise you?"

Steve shrugged.

"Arseholes."

Steve laughed, a bark of surprise that caused Billy to grin. "Yeah."

"My dad," Billy said.

Steve frowned at him.

Billy waved a hand over the new, clean bandages.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Fuck…I…I have no idea what to say."

"Nothing," Billy said. "Just get me a blanket and I'll be out of here by morning."

Steve looked like he was going to say more but then he nodded and walked away.

"I'm upstairs, third door on the left, if you need me."

Billy was gone when Steve stumbled down the stairs the next morning, after actually managing to sleep through the night. The following Monday, Steve slipped past Billy's locker and nodded at the blond who returned it. Later that day, he found a minute to stop and speak with Billy when he could be quiet.

"Come by any time you need to," Steve said.

Billy looked around and then looked at Steve for a moment. "Thanks, and listen…I'm sorry."

Steve smiled. "You're forgiven, friends?"

Billy looked down at Steve's hand and grabbed it for a shake. "Hey, King Steve."

"Hey, Billy."

Steve walked away, looking forward to basketball practise that afternoon.

-)(-)(-

Steve woke Billy up early, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"What time is it?"

"Five, you still wanna head out early?"

Billy nodded, and grabbed Steve's coffee.

They were showered, dressed, and ready to go by six and they packed up the very last of their things. Steve put a closed envelope on the dining table before he grabbed Billy's hand and they walked out. Steve threw Billy the keys and slid into the passenger seat.

"You ready for this?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, babe, I'm ready."

They drove out of Hawkins and headed for Boston, Harvard, and their future…together.

**The End**


End file.
